Blood from the Skies
by Dark-Valentine
Summary: Set after the end of the third book, a 19 year old Elf girl named Sana is being held in Uru'baen. Will Murtagh's attempts to free her succeed? Will she find what she was looking for in the first place? Will she get to join the Varden? MurXOC EraXArya
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood from the Skies**_

Far from the Burning Plains of Alagaësia, in the heart of Uru'baen, deep within the fortress dungeons, an Elf girl of around 19 sat in stony silence. Her pale face had lost its former glow, and her silvery hair hung down her back, lank and matted with congealed blood. Her pale green Elven tunic was ripped across the bottom, her tan breeches ripped, torn and covered with yet more blood. The Red Rider Murtagh stood before her, eyes boring into hers. Behind her, stood a guard with an ox hide whip, ready to hit her with it should she try to attack the Empire's precious rid Rider. She had been in the same spot for over an hour, blocking his mental probe, and not once flinching under the constant battering that her already tortured mind was receiving. Instead of flinching, her face remained as smooth at a polished stone, showing no emotion at all. Murtagh let out a loud growl of frustration at being unable to penetrate the Elven girls mental defences.

"We are through here," hissed Murtagh, his eyes showing his irritation clearly, "Chain her to the wall." Murtagh stood there and watched as the guard dragged the unresisting Elf to the back wall, and chained her up, arms above her head, hanging half a foot off of the ground. The guard bowed to the red Rider and virtually ran out of the cell.

_What are you planning to do to her? _Thorn asked, he was in the hall above them and the ceiling shuddered slightly under his weight, _Tell me my friend, for it is only fair that I know._

_I plan to set her free, if I can, _Murtagh replied, watching the Elven girl carefully for any signs of emotion, but her face remained still, _She will not allow me to talk to her mind to mind, but perhaps if _you _were to talk to her, she might listen to you..._

_You can hope, _said Thorn, being his usual boring self, _to her, we must seem like the new Forsworn, the very thing she was probably taught to fear. _As always, thorn's cold reasoning brought Murtagh back to reality with a very bad landing.

_I see the logic in your words Thorn... _he muttered, frowning slightly, _However, I would like to try talking with her, who know, it may work._

Murtagh took a few steps towards the Elf girl, she just stared a him, almost daring him to try something.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Murtagh said quietly, the girls eyes narrowed in disbelief, not trusting the word of the Empire's dog, "All I wish to do is get you out of here, but I can't talk to you through normal means, I _must _speak mind to mind with you, if I am caught, you will die, and I will be severely punished."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood from the Skies - Chapter 2**_

My thanks to tanjazzshoesrock for the review, i really didn't think that anyone would review, so thank you.

**Previously**

"I do not wish to hurt you," Murtagh said quietly, the girls eyes narrowed in disbelief, not trusting the word of the Empire's dog, "All I wish to do is get you out of here, but I can't talk to you through normal means, I _must _speak mind to mind with you, if I am caught, you will die, and I will be severely punished."

--

"So you say," she croaked in response, she dry throat like sand paper, "How am I to trust you, you are a servant of the man that I wish to kill." A conciousness that was not Murtagh's or that of Galbatorix, for she had experienced both, brushed the edges of her mind gently. Cautiously, she lowered a small part of her mental barrier, Thorn touched her mind again.

_Do not fear little Elf, _he rumbled, his voice surging through her mind like an avalanche, _Neither of us wishes to harm you, I agreed to help you escape if you are willing to do something to help me._

_What is it you wish, o' Bjartskular? _She asked, having always been taught to honour a dragon's request, even on that serves the Empire, _It would be a great honour to be of service to you._

_I ask only that, once you escape, you make an attempt to take the last remaining Egg with you, _rumbled Thorn, the elf girls eyes flickered to the cieling as Thorns claws scraped what sounded to her like a marble floor,_ I can show you the way from your own cell, however, this is a task the will require you to be in top form, and you will need you weapons._

_I no longer know the whereabouts of my sword, or my small collection of lock picks an my bow and arrows have likely been snapped... _she replied, she voice somber, and her eyes downcast, _Without them, i have no hope of getting into the Egg Chamber, or whatever name that foul oath and Egg breaker Galbatorix has chosen to give it!_

_Relax little one, no harm has come to your weapons, _growled Thorn, _Last night, Murtagh went down to the prison guard and asked him for your weapons, then erased the mans memory of the event, as far as the people of his god forsaken fortress are concerend, your weaponry is still in there._

She lifted her head to look at Murtagh, scanning him once with her eyes. "I thank you for not letting them harm my weapons," she said, her dry throat making her voice rasp, "It won't take long for me to be at full strength, a few days at most, but due to whatever it is that they put in my food, I will have no magic to help me."

"For the last 2 days, you have not eaten," said Murtagh, not questioning, but stating a fact, "As a result, your magig should be returning to you, but if you don't eat, your physical strenght will deplete, and you won't be able to walk, let alone escape." The elf girl just nodded.

_We must leave now, but do not fear, my mind will remain linked with yours, and together, we shall formulate a plan, _rumbled Thorn, his mind retreating slightly, _I will let no harm come to you, even if I must kill myself to free you, the last Egg _must _be free of this castle, take it to the elves they will know wh- _Thorn stopped, a loud growl could be heard above them, to loud to be Thorn, that left only one other... _It's Shruikan, tell Murtagh to get out of there, the Egg Breaker approaches!_

_Be careful o' Bjartskular,_ she said before ripping her mind away brom Thorns and throwing it at Murtagh. _He comes Rider, leave the cell and talk to the guards down the hall, we did not speak here, he must not know!_

_He won't know, _Replied Murtagh, as he turned and strode from the room, the metal door clanging shut behind him as he turned and headded up the corridor, asking one last question, _What is your name she-elf?_

_I am Sana. _She replied, closing her mind to prevent further questions, her body going limp to make her look unconcious should the Egg Breaker appear to look at her.


End file.
